Host of Heaven
The Host of Heaven, sometime called the Holy Host or the Heavenly Host, are a faculty of angels created by God and serve the will of Heaven. They are described as an army of Celestial beings that live in Heaven. Hierarchy Rulers/Leaders *God (originally/formerly) - As their creator, God was their father and king and governed the celestial race single-handedly, alongside Aurora, easily through peace and democratic. Although He can have effortlessly ruled, if He wished, through force, being the father of all angels, the angels themselves are completely loyal to God, leaving such demonstration unnecessary and He would cast out Aurora after she repeatedly targeted humans. Upon His retirment, Oracle, His mightiest warrior, took command over the angels. However, God still commands great respect from all of the heavenly host, particularly Michael and Oracle. They all willingly sided with Him against Amara and He even, albeit very reluctantly, tolerates Lucifer being on off ally to the host. *Aurora (formerly) - Being the mother of all angels, Aurora, like God, was the co-Ruler and Queen of Heaven. However, after repeatedly attacking humans, God remorsefully banished her. She was in Los Angeles to monitor Lucifer. Like God, Aurora can easily rule Heaven forcefully if she wants but chooses not to. Also, Aurora no longer despises humans and is willing to co-exist with them and soon left after that to join the other Primordials. *Michael (previously) - When God left the first time, Michael, due to Oracle's absence, was the most powerful angel active and therefore was able to rule it unchallenged by other angels. After God permanently gave Oracle the honor of ruling Heaven, Michael, not knowing the Order, opposed it and wanted to take control of Heaven and kill Lucifer. This caused another Civil War and while Michael initially won, it was revealed Oracle was merely playing Michael into believing he killed the Seraph and after Michael became the Ruler of Heaven and merged with the Angel and Demon Tablets, dramatically enhancing his powers to God-like levels and allowing him to rule Heaven easily unchallenged, Oracle came out of hiding and challenged Michael and his forces one final time, ultimately defeating him after a catastrophic battle around Heaven and Creation. Eventually, Michael willingly surrenders and gives up his throne after learning of God's true will. Though he was not imprisoned or killed, Michael has only been slightly demoted and he is no longer commander. *Oracle (currently) - After defeating Lucifer, Oracle returned to Heaven and sometime later, God let Oracle run Heaven. Upon beating Michael in the civil war/campaign, Oracle claimed the Throne of Creation and was able to effortlessly rule Heaven completely unchallenged, due to being oldest, wisest, mightiest, most powerful, most intelligent, and most skilled warrior of the Angels, as well as due to the decision of all the hosts, as he still does to this day. As a result, Oracle was democratically elected by the Host of Heaven to lead the transition back to peace. It should be noted that due to his nearly Primordial levels of power and having supreme skill, intelligence and wisdom, he could have effortlessly ruled Heaven forcefully if he so wished, with God and Aurora having left their post and could have killed Michael, Sariel and Raphael, the Archangels who opposed him, quite easily if he wished it and could have won the War any time. However, due to his peaceful nature, Oracle dislikes any tyrannical Rule over Heaven, particularly if it is he who rules Heaven like a tyrant. Therefore, Oracle faked his death and went into hiding until apparently Michael became powerful enough to challenge him and then emerged to prove his peaceful, patient, and merciful nature. He may have also did this to prove he is unchallenged among Angels, although it is quite unlikely. Secondary Leaders The Celestial Council is a group of angels that are God's closest and chief advisers and senior staff. They help Him run Heaven, as they are the ones who advised Him to banish Lucifer from Heaven. They also help govern all of Creation. Following God's retirement, they now council Oracle. Members These include all members of the Host of Heaven. * Oracle (semi-formerly) * Eartheia * Michael (semi-formerly) * Ariel * Metatron * Zachariah (formerly; deceased) * Gadreel * Camael (formerly) * Sunniel * Haniel * Amenadiel (formerly) * Annael * Samyaza * Ephiram * Ambriel * Raziel Generals (Archangels) This comprises of the commanders o the Host of Heaven. * Michael - God's oldest and mightiest archangel, Michael was the Commander of the Host of Heaven. But after being beaten by Oracle, he was demoted below Gabriel. Additionally, as the eldest archangel, he is a member of the Angelic Council. * Lucifer (formerly; rebelled) - Before disobeying God, Lucifer was an extremely powerful force in God's heavenly alliance and his most beloved angel. But since his fallout, he isn't part of the host anymore and is hated by almost all of them. However, he allied with the Heavenly Host briefly in order to stop the Darkness. Now, Lucifer has on-off ally relationship with the Heavenly Host, but almost all of the Heavenly Host openly dislike Lucifer still and only tolerates him because of Oracle and God's command. * Ariel - As the eldest female celestial being, Ariel was commander of her own garrison of angels. But when she fell, she was hunted until she regained her grace back by Oracle. She returned to Heaven after the Apocalypse and joined Oracle as his second in command. Therefore, she is the new Commander of the Host of Heaven. * Uriel (deceased) - Though the middle child of the archanglels, Uriel was originally below Ariel then below Michael. He was noted as a Specialist by Oracle. He was a considerably powerful archangel. He was killed by Oracle after being revealed to be a Lucifer loyalist. * Sariel (deceased) - An archangel of high ranking who exists in a part of Heaven that not many have been to. Oracle described her to be one of the key players in the power vacuum left by the Apocalypse. She could easily exert control to lower angels and even alter their memory. She had several angels working under this division. After trying to kill the Team and send them to Hell, Sariel was killed by Oracle with her own torture implement. * Raphael - Before Lucifer's banishment, Raphael was an executive angel and he watched over prophets. But once Lucifer fell, Oracle disappeared, and Ariel fell, Raphael fell directly under Michael. He stood by Michael as his second in command to take over Heaven and waged a civil war with Oracle for control of Heaven that ended with Oracle beating Michael. * Gabriel - He is a high-executive angel in the establishment. He was God's greatest messenger before he left Heaven and masqueraded as the trickster Loki on Earth. He aided in the Apocalypse against Lucifer and after the Devil's defeat, he returned to Heaven. After Oracle's victory against Michael, Gabriel became Oracle's third-in-command and was promoted above Michael. Colonels (Cherubim) * Zachariah - He is the direct superior of garrison leader Camael. He was an angel of high esteem, and largely recognized for his accomplishments and achievements. As the Chief Cherubim, Zachariah is a member of the Angelic Council. * Emmanuel - He is a high-ranking Cherub of considerable power. While still a high-ranking angel in God's army, Emmanuel also has a position as the Guardian Angel of John Constantine. Captains and Lieutenants (Powers and Principalities) * Camael - Camael is the captain of his garrison as well as the leader of the Powers. He is a very obedient/committed angel. Being the leader of the Powers, Camael is a member of the Angelic Council. * Hester - A powerful members of the Powers, she assumes command over her garrison. Sergeants, Corporals, and Privates (Malakhim) * Amenadiel - The very first and powerful Malakhim, he is an angel of high rank. He is the leader of his garrison squad. Additionally, he is a member of the Angelic Council. * Annael - A middle ranking angel, formerly Furiad's protege. She was imprisoned and tortured in Heaven's Dungeon for three centuries, but was saved and set free by Oracle. Since then, she has become his protégée. * Casstiel - Casstiel is one of the head Malakhim and serves under the Powers. He is also a very obedient/committed angel. * Muriel - Angel that remained neutral in the war between Oracle and Michael but eventually turned to Oracle's side. * Orion - A foot soldier of the Host who was locked in Purgatory for 2 centuries. * Rachiel - An angel that is a foot soldier in the Host. She is loyal to Oracle. Guards (Dominions) * Samyaza - The Leader of the Dominions and is therefore the captain of the guards. * Tamiel - Samyaza's second in command. Healers (Virtues) Pending. Messengers and Attendants Pending. Special Positions * Oracle - Being the Original Seraphim Angel, Oracle was appointed as the trainer of the holy host of heaven, teaching the angels how to serve the Lord. * Eartheia - Upon her introduction into the Host of Heaven, Eartheia then became the new Trainer of the Host of Heaven, teaching the young angels to fight. * Metatron - "Scribe of God". An angel who was selected from the secretarial pool to be elevated as the Scribe of God. He left Heaven when the Archangels took over and cut himself off completely but retains all of his powers. * Gadreel - As God's most trusted cherubim, Gadreel was chosen by God to protect the Garden of Eden but failed his task and was imprisoned since the dawn of time. Recently, he has been freed from his prison and is now under Oracle's command. Category:Organizations Category:Angels